


Harry Potter and the Very, Very, Very Bad Advice

by Penguinandthewombats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Awkward Harry, Cute Draco Malfoy, I hate him to much to include him, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Multi, Peter Pettigrew who??, Smitten Harry, lets say he died in a wildfire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinandthewombats/pseuds/Penguinandthewombats
Summary: Harry really liked Draco Malfoy.Like he probably liked him more than Quidditch. And he REALLY liked Quidditch.But the problem was he had no idea how to win Malfoy over. Luckily for him, he has 2 amazing Uncles and a Dad with top quality advice. Nothing could go wrong.Right?





	1. James' Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apaciere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaciere/gifts).



> Based off this tumblr [post](https://drarry-imagines.tumblr.com/post/177243324483/if-the-potters-lived-pt1l) I made a while ago.

 

The summer in the Potter household was as lively as ever.

Lily Potter had told off Padfoot instead of Sirius and an unfortunately human James because he was not a coward, for bringing mud into the house. Then they all sat down for some tea as Remus complained about how bad the exams he’d just marked were and then the “canine-themed” couple left to their own home before James and Lily retreated to their living room.

But not once through all that had Harry looked up from his task.

He was at a desk furiously writing something, only to hold it up to the light and then scowl and mumble while he crumbled it up.

Their conversations died out as Harry crumbled another paper for the hundredth time and suddenly slammed his head onto the table with such a force that even his quill and ink pot jumped.

James realized that this was probably the time for him to be a dad.

He awkwardly coughed for Harry’s attention but the depressed teenager didn’t even budge, James feared the force of his impact had knocked him out.

“Harry, buddy you good?” James called out but was only returned with a very not-good groaning sound, “Well could you be not-good upstairs, you’re kinda bumming us all out.”

“James!” Lily exclaimed at her husband with a smack on the shoulder.

The man had the audacity to look as if he was innocent. But a glare from Lilly’s sharp eyes wiped that look off his face.

”I know, I know,” He grudgingly got up from the couch and decided to be a good dad, walking over to his son, he squatted so to be face to face with a squashed side view of his son’s face, “What’s wrong Harry, is it school?”

A mumble that meant no was his reply.

“Quidditch?”

Another no.

“Teachers got you down?”

Another no.

“Maybe it’s a pe-” “For fucksake James, he’s got a bloody crush!!”

Lily’s yell of frustration had both Potter boys jumping because god that women was louder than a banshee when she wanted to be. James looked at his son who only avoided his eyes in embarrassment, James made that stupid “O” face as he put the pieces together.

“Oohhh,” Jumping onto his two feet, James smacked a supposedly good-hearted pat on his teenage sons back, who winced at the impact but still said nothing, “Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped you. Who’s the lucky guy or girl, I’m fine with either.”

Harry gave him an awkward look as he searched for an answer.

“Err-” “It’s the younger Malfoy boy.” Lily again interjected, talking as if it was common knowledge as she gathered up Harry’s balls of failed papers.

Harry gaped at her, mouth opening up and down like a fish.

“Wha- How did yo- it’s not like tha- we’re just friends!”

Lily Evans rolled her eyes at her son’s flimsy defence, she could read him like a book especially when he got flustered.

“Oh please,” Lily stopped him from making any more excuses for his attraction, “For 4 years all you do is talk about him and then when you two actually become friends, you suddenly stop talking about him and blush even at the mention of his name. Sounds fishy to me.”

“I don’t...blush,” Harry grumbled with a blush on his face. “And Draco and I are just...friends, I have a crush on someone else.”

For some reason, Harry sounded disappointed at the word friend.

“Mhmm,” Lily eyed him warily, she picked up a piece a paper and began to unscrunch it, much to Harry’s dismay. He shot up like a bullet and made a dash for his mom but James instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy and held onto his son as Lily read the paper, “Dear Draco, How’s your summer? Is it great, I hope so. Mine is going alright.”

“That’s not bad,” James said with a smile on his face, giving Harry an encouraging squeeze.

“Please don’t read anymore.” Harry pleaded but Lily ignored him and read on anyway.

“By the way do still smell like lavenders, because you always seem to smell pretty. Maybe it’s because you yourself are very pretty, I like that about you, I like how blonde your hair is and how your hair always smells like strawberries. you always smell like fruits and flowers. Not that I go around smelling you!! That’ll be incredibly weird and creepy and I am not creepy, trust m-“ “JUST STOP!”

Harry shouted out once his face had reached its full capacity of how much blood it can hold before exploding, he had turned redder than red.

‘Why did she have to pick THAT letter,’ he thought to himself but after remembering the other letter where he described in harsh detail how round and curvy he thought Draco’s ass was. He realized it was for the best.

“Wow.” Was all Lily could say, never in her life had she read such a horribly bad letter. Her son clearly needed some help and need it now, but for now, she did the motherly thing and tried to compliment her son, “it’s very...honest and...true to the heart”

“A bit too honest if you ask me.” There went James being exactly no help.

“Geez, thanks, dad.”  With a rather forceful tug, Harry got out of his father's grip. Politely plucking the letter from his mother's hands he did the right thing by ripping it into pieces like he should’ve done with every letter he’d rejected for either being too creepy, weird, perverted or forward.

That was a LOT of letters.

“If you need me,” Harry spoke after he’s finished gathering all the letters, his parents just watched him in curiosity, “I’ll be in my room contemplating jumping.”

And with that, Harry made his way to the stairs.

“Wait!” The exclamation from James had him freezing, turning to the older man he looked at him confused, “I have something that might just help you.”

“No Dad, I’m not gonna obliviate Malfoy and trick him into believing that we’re dating.”

“What? No! I mean actual assistance in your...love writing,” James defended himself, quite offended that his son would think he’d advise that. It was an option but he wasn’t actually gonna say it, “I was gonna give you one of the love letters that I had written to your mom when we were in school.”

“Oh.” That was all Harry could say, weary of getting assistance from his father.

He loved his Dad, yes. But his Dad wasn’t the most responsible of people and acts more like a child then he did. It was a mystery how this man had become an Auror.

“I think you should let your father help you,” Now that was rare, both males turned to her in disbelief. Lily Evans NEVER agreed with James’ plans, “What, you were a prick but your letters were actually quite romantic.”

James ego immediately shot up at those words, stalking to his wife he wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her for a sweet kiss that turned into a not so sweet snog.

Harry took this as his cue to leave the room and go burn his eyes.

When he finally got thirsty from his silent screaming into the abyss (also known as his pillow), Harry decided to go downstairs for some water only for a lilac envelope to be shoved into his face by a grinning James Potter, who looked way more disheveled then when Harry had been downstairs only less than an hour ago.

It didn’t take Harry a long time to figure out what had transpired in the living room after he’d gone upstairs.

“Found it,” James breathed out, lost from breath from “activities” that Harry was sure had happened, “The best letter I’ve ever written to your mom.”

“Did mom help you find it?” Harry asked causing James to quirk his eyebrow in confusion.

“Yeah, why?”

“Did she lose her knickers in the process?” Pointing towards a turquoise panty lying innocently on the floor. With the skills only an ex-seeker could possess, James made a grab for the undergarment and awkwardly tucked it into his back pocket.

Harry turned on his heel, realizing dying from thirst was way better than thinking about what his parents had just done in a room he had once enjoyed sitting in.

“Wait!” James called out for him and against his better judgement, Harry turned around to face his Father who was still holding out the envelope, “At least take this, if this doesn’t help I don’t know what will.”

Grudgingly, Harry took the letter and inspected it suspiciously, half expecting something like Peeves to pop out. Wouldn’t be the first time his father managed to sneak the menace out of Hogwarts.

Harry shivered at the memory of his 12th birthday. He’ll never look at red-velvet cake the same.

“Stop looking at it like that,” James whined not liking his son’s suspicious look, “Look, I’ll do you better, I’ll let you use my wand and cast the copying charm so you don’t even have to do it all by hand.”

“I’m not sure Da-” “Nonsense, it’s my way for apologizing about me and your mom umm...j-JUST TRUST ME.”

James' face began to grow into its own shade of red as Harry’s morphed into a sickly white. Both from the thought of what had happened in the living room less than 5 minutes ago.

Not able to stomach talking to his Dad any longer, Harry walked up the stairs and towards his parents' room to retrieve James’ wand. His Dad was kinda right, he really didn’t trust his hand to write (nor copy) a letter without subtlety hinting that he purchased Draco’s perfume just so he can smell him whenever he wanted.

Anyway.

Harry has not used his father’s wand before as he always used his Mom’s whenever he wanted to do some magic over the summer break. He just guessed that’s since his Dad and he looked alike, his magic wouldn’t contrast that badly with his Dad’s wand.

So he hadn’t bothered to check if the copied letter had properly worked to his agenda only changing the names from Lily to Draco before he’d sent it towards Malfoy Manor.

That was his first mistake.

Draco was lounging in his room, doing the work his summer tutor had set for him and definitely not doodling ‘HP + DM’ in hearts.

That’ll be ridiculous.

He was in the midst of definitely not writing ‘Draco Potter-Malfoy’ in his best cursive writing when a house elf called Miffy appeared with a lilac envelope. He almost sneered at the creature for disturbing him but decided not to when he recalled the two-hour long lecture Pansy’s girlfriend put him through about treating house elves.

Granger was a menace but if she made Pansy smile like she’d been granted eternal youth, then Draco would gladly sit through every lecture hurled at him.

I mean, if it wasn’t for those two getting together then Potter and him would’ve never had become friends.

He should be glad about that.

Speaking of Potter.

“Miffy come with a letter for Master Malfoy from a...” The house elf picked up the pastel shaded envelope and squinted at it before reading it out, “...Mister Harry Pott-”

The speed Draco had used to snatch the letter was the main reason he was the Seeker for Slytherin. The house elf seemed shocked as she’d never seen her master move that fast, for a letter nonetheless.

“Thank you Miffy that’ll be all,” Draco spoke softly with a smile as he twirled the envelope in between his fingers, this shocked Miffy more as her master rarely smiled.

This Mister Harry Potter must be a very important person, Miffy would be sure to remember that.

Once a pop signified that his house elf had left, Draco made sure to gently open the envelope, even though his fingers shook with excitement.

“Dear Draco,” in his mind Potter was right in front of him, on one knee offering Draco a stunning rose, even going the extra mile by wearing a whole 3-piece suit and slicking his hair back giving him a mature and serious look.

He had a VERY proactive imagination.

Anyway back to the letter.

“I’m sure this is not the first letter you’ve received that was like this as your beauty should call many suitors but I hope that in some miraculous way that mine would stand out from the rest. It seems that like a fool I’ve fallen for you but I won’t lie and say that I did not know this would happen. Your beauty would’ve seduced me ages ago and your witty personality would’ve hypnotized me at first glance.”

Draco took a breath as he felt his face heat up to imaginable levels, Harry James Potter wrote HIM a love letter. And a really really really good one.

Breath hitching as he carried on reading.

“You are as wild as the thing you are named after, and just as beautiful too.”

Draco paused at that, did he just compare him to an overgrown, fire breathing reptilian. Don’t get Draco wrong, he adored Dragons, fucking hell he still slept with a stuffed one but he’d never want to be considered to look like one.

Maybe Potter thought he looked like one in a symbolic way. Yes, that had to be it.

“How I’d love to place my lips on every freckle that covered your beautiful pale skin.”

Wait, how did Potter know that he gained freckles when the sun came out. He always had a glamour on, maybe Potter observed him more than he thought. Just the idea of Potter observing him made his legs weak.

“Or thread my fingers through your soft looking red hair.”

Oh, Potter sure had a way with words, he’s so swee- Wait.

RED HAIR!!

Draco decided to reread the letter again and soon began to put the dots together, freckles plus red hair equals Weasley, obviously.

Draco felt his heart rip in half when he realized that the letter wasn’t meant for him. It was for Ginevra Weasley. Draco was pretty sure that Ginny meant Ginger flower and that was probably the wildflower Potter wanted to compare her too.

It was never meant for Draco.

Tears began to form as Draco felt embarrassment and heartbreak wash over his body, but they disappeared when Draco felt burning rage replace those emotions in a snap.

‘HOW DARE POTTER PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS!!’ He snarled internally as his eyes shifted to a stormy grey colour that normally meant retribution for whoever had crossed him.

“Miffy!!” He screamed out in his empty room, already going to his writing desk not even turning to give the quivering house-elf the time of day, “get me a howler.....and a cup of chamomile tea.”

Miffy shuddered at the order.

Trouble was coming.

Breakfast at the Potter House was good-heartedly as usual, even though he was at the big age of 14, Harry bounced on his seat in anticipation. Lily chuckled as her son acted exactly as he did on his 11th birthday when he had to wait for his Hogwarts letter to arrive.

But this was no ordinary letter he awaited for.

This letter fated whether she’d have grandchildren or not.

Lily could only picture it now, blonde boys with green eyes, and dark-haired girls with grey eyes, begging her now grown-up son to let them stay a little bit longer with Nana Lily. The Malfoy child was a looker, so there was no doubt her grandchildren would be just as stunning. She’d teach them how to sew, tell them about her time in Hogwarts, spoil them rotte-

“Lily your burning the eggs.” James' voice dragged her out of her daydream, quickly she flicked the oven off as she used her wand to open some windows. As she coughed the smoke of the burnt breakfast out he lungs, she noticed that both males were staring at her quizzically but she was only focused on her son.

Slowly she approached him, and instinctively Harry began to scoot back in his chair but Lily was already in front of him. Grabbing him by the sides of his face, she squished his cheeks together, her green eyes stared into her son’s matching pair.

Complete seriousness in them as she spoke:

“Promise me you’d name your prettiest daughter after me.” Harry’s eyes widened at the statement, clearly not expecting that but him being too lost for words Harry nodded like a fool.   

It seemed to satisfy his mother as she turned on her heels to begin a remake of the disaster eggs.

Both Potter men shared crazed looks choosing wisely to not question Lily Potter’s antics especially if they valued their life. Happily, Harry returned to looking out the window for Draco’s famous eagle-owl while James returned to the Daily he’d been reading.

Half an hour passed and Harry slowly lost hope, nothing but sunny skies out there.

Normally, Harry would love that but at this moment he’d rather have Draco descend from the clouds with angel wings, brandishing a confession letter he’d spent months on but never had the confidence to tell Harry. He’d probably blush as he handed it over, contrasting with his alabaster skin perfectly.

Anyways.

All hope was almost lost when suddenly, in the distance, Harry saw a whitish-brown creature quickly approaching the house. In a rush, Harry wrenched the window open to welcome the feathered companion in open arms.

Clutched in its sharp looking claws was a red envelope that Harry recognized as a howler.

‘Oh no,’ Harry thought as dread dropped into his gut while his mind thought of a million reasons why Draco Malfoy would send him a Howler.

None came close to the real reason.

Turning to his parents for support, they had equally sympathetic faces but nodded for him to open it. There was nothing they could do to save their son, they could only watch.

Trembling, Harry opened the Howler. He shouldn’t have been surprised at the loud voice that left the menacing paper but he still flew out his seat as Draco’s voice shrieked at him.

“HARRY POTTER YOU’VE GOT BALLS PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS LIKE THAT, HOW DARE YOU SEND ME A LETTER MEANT FOR WEASLETTE!! AM I A JOKE TO YOU? I BET YOU THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY HUH, TO SEND HORRID MALFOY A LOVE LETTER AND GET HIM EXCITED THAT SOMEONE ACTUALLY LIKED HIM BUT ONLY TO PRANK HIM AND MAKE THE LETTER FOR A WEASLEY INSTEAD!! I HATE YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER, NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!”

And with that the Howler set onto flames but not before spitting out a familiar lilac envelope onto Harry’s lap, Harry didn’t even know that Howlers could do that.

“Letter to Ginny?? What’s he on about??” Harry was frantic to read the love letter he’d sent, ignoring his parents' shocked faces. As he read the letter his face paled white, eyes turned to saucers as his jaw went slack.

James and Lily only watched their son’s spooked expression in curiosity, silently enjoying the free drama that unfolded in front of them.

Before James could ask to read the letter, Harry stood up onto his two feet and walked out the kitchen like some sort of zombie. Only stopping when he reached a couch and once he did he completely collapsed onto the piece of furniture and muffled his shouts of frustration into a yellow cushion.

He did this for a few more moments before looking up.

“Dad?” Harry’s voice was chillingly lifeless.

“Yes, son,” James asked wearily.

“I think I’ll ask Padfoot for advice instead.”

James almost snorted at the thought, with a hidden chuckle he mumbled, “Good luck.”

 

 


	2. Sirius' advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius' turn.

YIn Harry’s dreams, things differed from reality.

 

Instead of him lying down alone in his room, he was on a field and on his lap was Draco Malfoy.

 

Odd and very unrealistic?

 

Yes, but in Harry’s mind, things tended to be like that. So instead of the usual space travel, Draco was his boyfriend and they did coupley stuff like sitting on each other's lap and feeding the other.

 

Speaking of feeding.

 

“Say ‘ahh’ Harry,” Wrapping his hands tighter around Draco’s waist as the blonde coaxed him to eat a piece of treacle tart, which he complied happily too. Letting the tasty treat melt in his mouth, “isn’t it delicious?”

 

Harry smirked before placing a kiss on Draco’s soft lips.

 

“I’ve got something more delicious for you.” Harry murmured seductively as he was mere inches from reclaiming Draco’s lips again.

 

“ **Really what?** ”  

 

In absolute shock Harry reeled back as Draco’s voice sounded 20x deeper then it actually is. The shock of that alone was enough to wake him up and shoot his eyes open. Only for him to see his Godfather Sirius Black’s grinning face, hovering above his own.

 

“I hate you so much,” Harry growled at the older man who’s grin only grew more. With the strength of embarrassment and sexual frustration fueling him, Harry threw his Godfather off of his body.

 

That must’ve shocked Sirius as he probably wasn’t expecting a 14-year-old to be able to throw him off, but there he was, groaning on the floor.  It was Harry’s turn to smirk when Sirius sat back up, rubbing the shoulder he had landed on.

 

“I can’t believe you’d do this to me,” Sirius pouted in a way that didn’t fit a grown man and resembled a kicked puppy, “I can’t believe I was gonna help a bastard like you.”

 

“Help me? Help me!” Harry hissed angrily flinging himself off his bed as to tower above the seated down man, “You just woke me from the greatest dream I’ve ever had!!”

 

“Was it about a certain blonde snakeling?” Sirius question, mischief in his grey eyes. Harry’s face quickly turned its usual shade of red when Draco was ever hinted. Knowing he was right, Sirius jumped on to his feet to boast, “Aha! I knew it!”

 

“Um, well..uh..shUT UP!” Harry lost all sass when flustered, no sharp insult could be made.

 

“Well today’s your lucky day, bud,” Sirius thumped Harry hard onto his back causing him to stumble a bit, “I’m here to make those dreams a reality.”

 

Harry’s interest piqued immediately at the thought of finally getting Draco.

 

“Really!!” He let that out a bit more excited then he’d like but hey, he was very excited.

 

“You’ll see soon,” not trusting the air of mystery around his Godfather, if you thought his father was bad, Sirius took the cake, “Trust me, get dressed and meet me in the front yard.”

 

Against his better judgement Harry started to pull on a hoodie but before he removed his pyjama pants he indicated for his Godfather to leave the room. Sirius did as told but not without an eye-roll and a mumbled “I changed your nappies you know.’’

 

After 5 minutes, Harry was out the door and into the darkness of the night.

 

Harry looked up and enjoyed how bright the moon shined but immediately cringed when he realized what his Uncle Moony would be doing on such a glorious night. Internally marking down to visit Remus the next day with some chocolates, he proceeded to search for his Godfather.

 

He spotted Sirius soon, he was resting on his motorcycle in a cool fashion that Harry wished he could master. But sadly, Harry was cursed with eternal awkwardness and blatant bad luck whenever he spotted the blond Slytherin, even Neville wasn’t as bad as he could get when Draco so much as walked into the room.

 

He’s not even exaggerating, once, when Harry had tried to lean “cooly” onto the nearest surface (like the way he’d seen Sirius do a thousand times before) in front of Draco, when they’d bumped into each other in the library, he’d ended up knocking down every bookshelf in that lane.

 

Draco was less than impressed at least he’d volunteered to help Harry clean up but he’d spent the entire time laughing at Harry’s misfortune till he got bored and left. Leaving Harry to scream in agitation into the empty room of the library.

 

He sagged at the memory, his already little charisma magically vanishing away.

 

“Don’t be so glum,” Sirius ordered before patting the space behind where he was to sit, Harry grudgingly hurled himself onto the motorcycle but Sirius was not deterred by his Godsons sour attitude, “After this, Malfoy Jr would be begging you to let him change his name to Potter.”

 

Harry snorted at his Godfathers exaggeration but it kinda lifted his mood.

 

“Alright Pads,” he jokingly punched the animagus’ shoulder, who was climbing onto the motorcycle, Sirius chuckled along with the teenagers' improved attitude, “Where are we going anyway?”

 

“Oh Harry, Harry,” Sirius shouted dramatically over the revving engine, as he summoned a pair of helmets on to the both of them, “the hearts where’s the home is, so we’re heading to the home of the heart.”

 

“Which is where?!?” Harry panicked as he kinda pieced together what his idiot of Godfather was saying.

 

“Malfoy Manor, of course!!” With that shout into the night, Sirius’ motorcycle took off like a bullet into the sky. Neighbours never hearing the distinct cry of Harry’s panicked shriek of:

 

“WHHAAAATTTT!?!??!?”

  
  


“This is a horrible idea!” Harry told his godfather for the thousandth time.

 

“It is with that attitude,” Sirius replied after getting tired of his godsons whining, “Now be quiet while I try decipher Malfoy's wards.”

 

Harry gave Sirius an exasperated look, Harry couldn’t believe an Auror was about to join in what many considered criminal activity.

 

But this was Sirius so he wasn’t “that” surprised.

 

“Sooo,” Harry huffed out as he stood in the cold night watching his Godfather work his magic, “How many years do you think they’ll give you for breaking and entering?” Harry has asked this rhetorically of course.

 

“3 years, why?” Sirius responded nonchalantly causing Harry to facepalm in disbelief.

 

“Remind me your plan again?” Harry mumbled out, hoping some clearance of what was happening would stop him from going off at his Godfather for his recklessness and frustratingly careless attitude.

 

“I’m glad you asked,” Sirius sounded optimistic to share his ingenious plan, “Everyone likes to be treated like their in a fairytale, let’s take Little Malfoy he’d play the beautiful princess locked in a tower and you—” Sirius paused to look up at Harry before a suspiciously sincere grin spread over his face, “—you’d play the knight in shining armor, now what does the knight always get?”

 

Harry looked confused for a second before putting all the pieces together and making his green eyes widen in realization.

 

His voice was less than a whisper as he answered “the princess.”

 

“EXACTLY!” Sirius yelled good-heartedly before Harry shushed him for shouting, “I mean, exactly.” Sirius at least corrected himself by whispering his words this time.

 

“That...that kinda makes sense,” Harry admitted, increasing his Godfather’s already huge ego.

 

“I know right!” Sirius smirked happy to brag about his amazing idea, “Got it from a romance movie  I took Moony too.”

 

Trust Sirius to ruin you complimenting him, Harry gave him a blank stare making Sirius wonder what he did wrong with a simple “What?”. Harry rolled his eyes before letting silence cover the both of them as he stared on to the twinkling night sky, thinking of the stars as those glittery lights you’d see in Draco’s eyes if you dared to look closer.

 

And Harry dared.

 

“Done!” Sirius exclaimed, shimmering lights fell indicating that Sirius Black successfully broke into Malfoy Manor, the “Auror” indicated to the wall he expected Harry to climb, “You first.”

 

Harry groaned but climbed the wall successfully, his Godfather was not so lucky.

 

He didn’t even turn around when he heard the clearly painful thud Sirius made when his body ungracefully hit the floor. He didn’t register the mumbled “I’m ok.” To busy trying to remember which window was Draco’s room.

 

He vaguely remembers Draco bragging about his bedroom after Lavender Brown had boasted about her own new redesigned room.

  


He should’ve hated Draco for insulting Ron but he had instead gotten turned on. Damn his 13-14-year-old sexual libido.

 

But he at least figured out where Draco’s room was.

 

He had found the lake and took to the window closest to what Harry would guess was the garden.

 

“Psst Harry,” He turned around to see his Godfather holding a pile of rocks in his arm, at first Harry was confused what Sirius wanted him to do with them but he then figured it out.

 

He slowly backed away, “No, no, no!” Harry exclaimed in disbelief.

 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Sirius goaded him on, he offered the pile of rocks in his arms to him with an expression that practically said ‘go on.’

 

Harry sighed, he was never good with peer pressure, he took a rock and first just tested it out by throwing into the air and messing with it.

 

“I always hated this movie trope.” But even with that, he still threw the rock at what he guessed was Draco’s window and prayed it wouldn’t smash anything.

 

~•~

 

Draco Malfoy was not one who liked to be woken up.

 

Especially not by some rude thumping on his window, he growled as he tried to cover his ears with his pillow in hope that it would cease the useless racket but to no surprise, he could still hear it.

 

Normally he would call a house elf to investigate but he remembered how after he had received Potter’s heartbreaking letter, he had ordered no one to come to his room in a petty tantrum and he had too much pride to go back on his own orders.

 

Seeing no other choice he flung himself off his bed and made his way to the source of the noise.

 

He found himself at one of the glass windows that gave him a marvellous sight of his perfectly taken care of the garden.

 

He first saw nothing in his garden but then he spotted something that made him stumble back.

 

Maybe he might still be sleeping because he can swear he saw Harry Potter throwing rocks at his window.

 

Unconsciously he pinched himself, yelping at the pain it had caused. He ignored that, more interested in how Harry Potter was still standing outside his bedroom window. He almost didn’t notice the grown man behind Potter that resembled his Uncle Regulus.

 

Draco was torn between ignoring the boy and letting Potter feel like a fool or feeding his feelings by opening the window.

 

He decided to go with the latter.

 

His hand was almost on the handle, before reeling back when he recalled one traumatic picture Pansy took of him when he’d just woken up. Let’s just say, It squashed any theory that Draco was a “sleeping beauty”. Draco quickly dashed to the mirror to make sure he was perfect for his grand entrance like in Romeo and Juliet. (A muggle thing Granger had practically thrown into his lap and forced him to read, so she can finally talk to someone about it).

 

After flattening his bed-hair, that would’ve put Potter’s to shame and a quick change of his pyjamas from the snitch covered pair he’d donned to something more mature like silk.

 

He was ready.

 

He slowly opened the window that was being assaulted by stones, instead of announcing his entrance he awaited his Romeo (Harry) to start and preach about his beauty like in the play. But seeing as Potter had his head down, he had no choice but to announce himself.

 

“Potte-“ Before Draco could finish his words, a blunt force hit his head with a ‘WHAM!’. Pain spread all over his forehead as he collapsed onto the floor with a whimper. After a couple seconds, he unconsciously felt over the struck area, only to feel wetness on his fingers. He went to investigate the odd wetness and gasped as he saw redness on his fingertips.

 

‘This wasn’t like Romeo and Juliet,’ Draco thought as he felt a few drops of blood roll down his face, ‘It was like Titus Andronicus!’

 

To add to the blood dripping down his face, a couple of tears accompanied them as he realized that he’d been hurt by Potter. Again. His head was dizzy and he could feel some sort of bump forming on his normally smooth head.

 

And it was all stupid Potter’s fault.

 

~•~

 

“Fuucckk...”

 

“Now Harry, it’s not that bad.”

 

“I just knocked out my crush!”

 

“Ok, maybe it is that bad.”

 

Harry decided to do what he should’ve done in the first place, and ignore his godfather. Harry was distraught on what to do, by the time he noticed Draco the stone had  left his hand and then Draco was on the floor and this was a mistake and now Draco hates him and no- ”HARRY!”

 

Harry was pulled out from his state of panic by the man he thought best to ignore. As Harry looked at Sirius’ face, he was hit with an idea.

 

“Sirius, I need you to get me up that window.”

 

Sirius’ eyes morphed into dinner plates at the request, “Harry ar-are you sure? Breaking into their yard is one-thing but entering the bedroom of an under-age heir is worthy of up to 7 years of jail time fo-”Harry stopped him mid-sentence with a hand.

 

“Sirius if this was any other day, I’d be proud your acting like an actual an Auror but…” Harry paused to look up towards the open window, “...today’s not that day.”

 

Sirius nodded, seeing the seriousness in his godsons eyes.

 

Pulling out his wand, he aimed it at Harry and with a flick of his wrist Harry was up into the night sky.

 

Sadly Harry was not expecting that and had only seconds to practically grapple for a hold on the edge of the open window before he would’ve come crashing back onto the ground. Turning towards his godfather and he glared at the man for not warning him.

 

Harry began to focus on getting himself into Draco’s room. Pulling himself up, he expertly jumped into the room.

 

Now, the first thing Harry did not expect to see was Draco, on the ground, crying, with blood dripping down his face. And clearly, Draco was not expecting him, as he looked up at Harry with those huge, trembling silver eyes that always managed to freeze Harry in his place.

 

“Potter!” Draco exclaimed as he quickly tried to make himself presentable by wiping away the tears on his face before his face morphed into a cold but understandable glare as he growled, “what are

doing here?

Harry knew Draco’s cold attitude was deserved but that didn’t make it hurt less, “Umm, I came to um-I came to Umm...”

 

Harry knew the words he wanted to say but he couldn’t say them without getting tongue-tied, so Draco filled in the silence, “What’s wrong Potter? Aren’t you happy? You hurt me, isn’t that what you wanted!? Or are you here to finish the job?”

 

“NO!”

 

It was the only word Harry could form, his mind was in a thousand places at a time but he could process one thing: He needed to apologize to Malfoy.

 

Straightening up, he began, “I came to say…” risking one look at Draco, watching as his eyes looked at him with sorrow but curiosity, as if begging for an answer, so Harry gave it to him “...I came to say that I’m sorry.”

 

A silence appeared in the already silent room.

 

Before it was broken by Draco’s soft, “What?”

 

And then Harry burst, ”I’m sorry! I’m sorry that I’m so dumb that I can’t even write you a bloody letter without hurting you! I’m sorry that I let my godfather convince me to do this because I’m a desperate fool! I’m sorry that I can’t just tell you that I...that I…” ‘Come on Harry, you can do it.’

 

“That you what Potter?”

 

“That I…” “Master Draco, wards have alarmed of an intruder!”

 

Both eyes turned to a little house-elf that had a shocked expression as they stared at both Draco and him.

 

It’s huge eyes soon settled on Draco’s tear-stained face and injured head then their face turned into an angry glare. Before Harry realized it, he was thrown into the wall with a thud.

 

An angry house-elf approached him menacingly, “You no hurt Master Draco, you criminal! You bad man!”

 

“No Miffy!” Harry didn’t know what was weirder, the fact that he just got his ass kicked by an house-elf half his height or the fact Draco was protecting him, “That’s Harry Potter, he’s not a bad guy nor an intruder!”

 

“He is not?” Miffy questioned, unsure.

 

Both Draco and Harry nodded frantically.

 

“Ohh, he

Harry Potter, Miffy understand now.” The house-elf actually winked at them and Harry was curious at Draco’s blush at their words, ”Miffy hold back Master Malfoy, leave Harry Potter and Master Draco time alone.”

 

With a pop, the creature was gone and Harry’s and Draco were alone again.

 

Harry heard a few soft footsteps approach him and a pale hand extended in front of him. Looking up, he saw Draco avoiding his gaze while still extending his help. He gratefully took it and pulled himself up.

 

“What were you saying again?” Draco questioned tentatively.

 

Harry blushed as  he remembered he was about to confess, “umm I was gonna say tha-” “Sorry interrupt but Harry we got to go.”

 

Again the two were interrupted and both looked up, but this time to saw Sirius Black floating outside on his motorcycle. He grinned at both of them all friendly-like and even gave a wave.

 

Harry scrunched his eyebrows in annoyance at the fact he was stopped and almost opened his mouth to argue but-

 

“You should go.” Harry turned to Draco shocked that he would agree and Draco quickly tried to explain, “for your own safety, my Father’s wards  are rigged to liquidate anyone that’s not keyed into them after 30 minutes of being tripped sooo…”

 

Harry got the point clearly and made a dash for the window. But he froze mid-climb out the window, to give one more look to Draco, who just stood there watching him, “We’re good right?”

 

Draco first looked surprised before he gave a small smile, “Yeah Potter. We’re good.”

 

With that assurance, Harry was on the bike and quickly evacuated the Malfoy property.

 

As they drove in silence Sirius piped up, “Sooo...did you confess?”

 

“....”

 

“I’ll take that as a no.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus' turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Next off Sirius's advice. Kudos and comment if you liked it. <3


End file.
